Bronn
Bronn is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. He is played by guest star Jerome Flynn and débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. Bronn is a sellsword; a warrior whose service is for hire. Despite his avaricious nature, which is sneered at by more honorable knights, he is a skilled and dangerous fighter. Season 1 Bronn is staying at the Crossroads Inn when Tyrion Lannister arrives. He volunteers to give up his room to Tyrion in return for gold. Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel take Tyrion prisoner before he can fulfil the promise."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Bronn accompanies Catelyn and Tyrion's party to the Vale of Arryn and listens to Tyrion promising a handsome reward to any man who helps him. Along the way they are attacked by hill tribesmen, and Bronn acquits himself well in the battle, killing several opponents. Tyrion notes his prowess in combat."The Wolf and the Lion" in combat.]] In the Eyrie Tyrion attempts to prove his innocence and demands a trial by battle. He desperately asks for someone to fight for him and Bronn agrees. Bronn kills Lady Lysa Arryn's champion, Ser Vardis Egen, proving Tyrion's innocence according to Westerosi custom. Bronn departs the Eyrie with Tyrion."A Golden Crown" During their crossing of the mountains, Bronn attempts to establish some ground rules with Tyrion, stating that he is not Tyrion's friend or his sworn sword, and is only working for him for the money. Tyrion accepts the situation and promises to beat any attempt to buy Bronn's loyalty. Bronn and Tyrion camp in the Vale and are caught by Shagga and his Stone Crows. Bronn is prepared to fight but Tyrion wins over Shagga and the other hill tribes to his cause with promises of weapons and autonomy from the Eyrie."The Pointy End" Tyrion takes his growing entourage to the Lannister Army's camp in the Riverlands. Tyrion's father Tywin invaded the Riverlands following Tyrion's capture because they are Catelyn's homeland. When Bronn is introduced to Tywin he quips that Tywin wouldn't have met his father, which Ser Kevan Lannister seems to find amusing but Tywin does not. Shagga demands that Tyrion fight alongside the hill tribes until his debt is paid and Tywin agrees."The Pointy End" Bronn finds Tyrion a whore named Shae amongst the camp-followers. The three of them play drinking games on the eve of the Battle of the Green Fork. Bronn reveals that his parents beat him and he killed for the first time before the age of twelve; a woman who attacked him with an axe. Bronn awakens to find the opposing army almost upon them. Bronn rouses Tyrion and advises him on how to survive. This proves unnecessary when Tyrion is accidentally knocked unconscious by his own men during the rush to the fight. When Tyrion awakens after the battle, Bronn cheerfully tells him that they won."Baelor" Bronn accompanies Tyrion to King's Landing when he is named acting Hand of the King."Fire and Blood" Appearances Image gallery Bronn defeats Vardis.jpg|Bronn kicks the corpse of Vardis Egen through the Moon Door in "A Golden Crown". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Bronn is a sellsword chance-met at an inn by Tyrion Lannister. He is primarily motivated by money and the possibility of personal power, but has a rough loyalty to those who stand next to him in battle. Despite himself, he very reluctantly develops a grudging admiration and liking for Tyrion's craftiness and cunning (not to mention the gold it gets him). See also * Bronn at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Smallfolk